


"I want you."

by ImmortalAdolescent



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, First Time writing Smut, Frottage, I apologise, I might re-write some of this to make it better at some stage in my life... or not? idk?, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Topping from the Bottom, it's really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalAdolescent/pseuds/ImmortalAdolescent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Dean and Cas are college students and they hook up at a bar...<br/>Inspired by this tumblr prompt: http://mishasminions.tumblr.com/post/26775268887</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I want you."

Castiel didn’t really know why he decided to come to The Roadhouse. But he had endured a long week of classes and lectures and studying. So he thought he could use a beer and some company. The Roadhouse made him nonchalant and that’s what he needed right now.

So Castiel was almost finished with his second beer when the seat at the bar next to him became occupied. “Hey, can I buy you a drink?” The person asked.

Castiel was content on ignoring the voice because honestly how shallow was this person. But then there was a warm hand on his arm and he looked over to make eye contact with dazzling green eyes and the cheekiest grin Castiel had ever seen.

Wow, okay, this guy was beautiful, and way out of Castiel’s league. Castiel broke eye contact to look at the soft hand lying a top his arm. Castiel blushed.

“What are you having?” The boy asked.

Oh right, for a minute there Castiel was so lost he forgot what the guy was offering. “urm, I.. urmm” what was the question again? Cas thought.

“Hey Ellen, can I get two glasses of bourbon please?” The guy ordered before turning back round with that beautiful smirk. Then there was a shot of whiskey in front of the both of them and somehow they were engaging in small talk.

“Names Dean Winchester. Yours?”

“Castiel Novak.”

“Well did you know Cas, you have lovely blue eyes.” Castiel was practically laughing at such a cheesy line but he blushed anyway not caring about the new nickname.

Dean was so eager to chat Cas up. He did this all the time, with Women and Men. He just wanted to get lucky. The roadhouse was always buzzing with people who wanted attention and he was so confident.

But for some reason this time felt different. Castiel was different. There was this bittersweet sensation travelling throughout Dean. He didn’t just want a quick fuck with Cas. He wanted him, all of him. The way Cas held himself and how he laughed at Dean's attempts to chat him up and those damn eyes of his, so blue they were hypnotizing. Cas was titillating without even trying. Dean never felt like this, he didn’t even know the guy, but he couldn’t help wanting him

“I reckon you would have a real good time with me Cas.” Dean smirked again. Cas sighed and got up from the bar taking his untouched whiskey with him.

He went and sat down on the leather couch in the middle of the roadhouse. He didn’t want to be rude by walking away. But he liked Dean, he didn’t even know him but he liked how eager he was and how he spoke so softly and his smile.

Everything about the man was driving him crazy. But Cas walked away because he knew Deans type. All Dean wanted was sex, Cas did too but he wasn’t about to give in like that. Not with the overpowering feelings that have started in his head towards the guy.

He would get to attached, he already liked Dean to much and he knew it would end bad when he woke up the next morning and the boy would be gone. Cas knew that all Dean wanted was to get laid, nothing more. Cas wouldn’t be able to deal with that.

Dean felt hurt when Cas got up. This was so not how this normally went. Everyone wanted Dean, Everyone. Dean wasn’t about to give up though, when he wanted something really bad, he went out and got it. He followed the object of his attention and sat down opposite Cas.

“Oh come on, you so want it Cas, I know you do.” And Cas did, he really did but he wasn’t going to give in, no way.

“What makes you think i’d just let you have sex with me?” Cas teased. Dean smirked a little.

“I’m someone who believes in going after what he wants, and damn the consequences.” Castiel was intrigued with this. “We’re living on borrowed time.” Dean wasn’t bluffing.

Cas finally gulped down his whiskey because shit was he so close to leaning over and pressing his lips to Dean's, he had to distract himself.

“And if you don’t put your heart out there on the line, then you’re never really living at all.” Dean continued. Cas looked anywhere but Dean’s eyes, even when Dean tried to get him to look at him “If I loved someone...” Cas looked dubiously over at Dean. “..I’d tell em.”

“If I wanted someone...” he was intoxicated with warmth. “then I would let them know straight up.” Cas looked away again. There was people around but when Dean spoke it felt like it was just them. This was too much.

“Cas,” Cas glanced over, into those beautiful, teasing green eyes. “I want you.”

Cas was so turned on now. He had tried so hard not to get aroused but damn Dean was just too overpowering. This beautiful creature had won him over.

“Come home with me.” Dean whispered and Cas flushed, he couldn’t stop the smirk, he licked his lips and was about to say something but Dean got there first.“So, what do you say?”

Cas couldn’t stop himself no more, Dean was enticing. “I say, let’s make this quick because I still have a term paper to cram” Cas lied, all his work was done but he felt that he needed to sound as cocky as Dean.

Dean couldn’t hide the triumph, he smiled with his whole face. Pulling himself up off the leather seat, he grabbed Cas and was practically power walking outside to where his impala waited for him.

Normally he would make some sort of introduction about his car but now wasn’t the time. He did like how Cas looked at the 67 Chevy Impala like it was the most beautiful car he had ever seen though.

The whole ride back to Dean’s apartment off campus felt so long. Even though it was a short drive away. Dean struggled not to reach over and grope the man through his low rise jeans or pull the car over and let out all his pleasure right there on the side of a road.  
He kept driving though, the sooner they got to his, the better. He couldn’t stop thinking about what he wanted to do to the blue eyed beauty.

Cas sat in a comfortable silence as Dean drove. He couldn’t believe he was going through with this. But he wanted Dean so bad. He had given into the poor flirting and after what Dean had said about wanting Cas, that was the tip of the iceberg.  
Dean kept glancing over at him from the drivers seat and Castiel could not wait for the moment they were inside the comfort of Dean's place.

Eventually they stopped in a car park outside an apartment block. Dean killed the engine, glanced at Castiel again before winking and getting out.  
Castiel followed Dean through the main door, up two flights of stairs before they were outside another door. Dean fumbled to get his keys out his back pocket and Cas waited in anticipation.

He wanted Dean so much, he couldn’t wait any longer, the pleasure was overwhelming. As soon as the keys twitched in the lock and the door was open and closed again with them both inside, Castiel pushed Dean up against the back of the door.

“Jesus, Cas!” Dean giggled.

Cas was staring into his soul, they were so close. Dean couldn’t even hide the erection growing in his underwear at the feel of Cas pushed up against him, and he didn’t really want to hide it.

Castiel was the one smirking now. He tilted his head and licked his lips and then he was kissing Dean. He couldn’t get enough.  
He started with slow, soft kisses and then Cas was licking inside Dean’s mouth, and Dean allowed him to, in fact he wanted so much more.

Dean didn’t want Cas to stop. He grabbed onto Cas’ soft, messy brown hair as Cas grabbed Dean's hips and started rolling their erections together. Dean had to hold back a moan at the new sensation. He wasn’t going to last if Cas didn’t stop grinding into him with heavy thrusts.

“Damnit, slow down sweetheart.” Dean begged then managed to pull himself out of Cas’ grip. Both men were stunned by how empty they felt without the warmth of eachothers bodies.

Dean tugged on Cas’ arm and pulled him towards the bedroom.

They stood at the foot of the bed. Dean bit his bottom lip and then Cas’ mouth was on his again. The bitter taste of whiskey filled Deans mouth as Cas’ pushed his tongue into Dean. Dean didn’t want this to end.

He started stroking up and down Cas’ back, dragging his hand over the soft cotton of Cas’ shirt. His hands made a trail to the buttons on the front of the plaid shirt and as Cas gripped Deans neck, trailing kisses from mouth to neck and back again, Dean slowly unbuttoned the shirt.

When the shirt was hanging open Dean ran his fingers over the soft, firm skin that was Cas’ toned stomach. Breaking away from Dean's mouth, Cas sighed with pleasure at the warmth of the touches.

Cas erection was aching for release and he couldn’t take this slow pace. Cas pushed Dean down onto the bottom of the bed. Dean sat perfectly still, eyes fixated on Cas. Cas grabbed at the hem of Dean's sweater and pulled it up over his head.

Dean was now shirtless too and Cas stared in adoration before climbing a top Dean and straddling him. He couldn’t stop smiling as he stroked up over Dean's shoulders, Cas wanted to feel every part of Dean.

Dean closed his eyes and tilted his head back to allow Cas small wet kisses up deans neck. Dean gripped onto Cas’ perfect hipbones trying so hard not to buck up into Cas, because if he did he would end up coming and he didn’t want his release like that.

He wanted Cas’ mouth on his but Cas didn’t oblige, instead he got up off of Dean's lap. He smirked down at Dean before pushing Dean backwards onto the bed.

Then he was removing Dean's shoes and socks before working his way up to the waistband of Dean's jeans. His hands find the top button and zipper and he decisively slips Dean out off his jeans so he is laying on his back with nothing but his boxer briefs on. Dean is sucking in his bottom lip now, his bulge in his pants in desperate need to be taken care of.

“C-Cas, need so bad” Cas smiles. He slips out of his own jeans and climbs over Dean, straddling him again. “What do you need Dean?”

Cas licks at the shell of Deans ear. And wow Dean didn’t realise how dominant Cas was going to be.

“Oh god, you, Cas, I need you, please.” Dean is whimpering with pleasure and he can’t fight the urge anymore, he grinds his hips up off the bed, pushing his hard covered cock against Cas’ thigh.

Cas meets Dean's lips again, pushing his tongue into the other boys mouth. He licks and nips at Dean's plush lips. Slowly Cas shifts his hips so Dean's thrusts fit in between Cas legs nicely and every time they rub together, both men are met with stimulating warmness and pleasure.

Dean rolls them over and Castiel is stunned by the change of position. Dean repeats what Cas did to him, licking and sucking soft kisses from Cas neck up to his mouth meeting Cas in a slow, rousing kiss, there hips still working together.

“Do you know how good you taste baby.” Dean takes advantage of Castiel’s slightly chapped lips. Dean loves the sight below him. Cas is so ready for it and Dean wants to watch Cas come apart. He slowly slides his fingers under the hem of Cas’ boxers and pulls them down.

Taking Cas’ cock in his hand, he pumps slowly using the pre come that had slowly started to drip from the head. Castiel mumbles his gratitude as Dean continues to work his cock.

Increasing the movement in his hand, sliding it from the base to the head. Up and down in fast movement as Cas loses himself to the bliss.

“Dean, please, need you, inside. Please” Cas whimpers. Dean stops touching Cas and Cas is displeased at the loss of warmth around his cock. Dean fumbles for the drawer at his bedside and pulls out some lube and a foil packet.

Castiel meets Dean's eyes and there’s that cheeky grin again. Dean doesn’t even hesitate as he slicks his fingers with the cold jelly and he sure as hell doesn’t wait for Cas to beg again before he starts prepping him.

Cas takes Deans first finger easily as he slowing bucks it in and out of Cas. Cas elicits tiny moans which puts a smile on Dean's face as he adds another finger. Cas is beyond ready after Dean has 3 fingers inside fucking him open and he moans at Dean to hurry the fuck up and get inside him.

Dean admires Cas’ forwardness after hesitation back at the club and he giggles. Cas glares at him so Dean finally gives in and removes his fingers from Cas’ stretched hole. Castiel moans at the loss but Dean ignores that as he removes his boxers and rips open the foil packet.

He slides the lube covered condom over his throbbing cock. Then Dean can’t wait any longer and he quickly lines his penis up to Cas hole. “No, wait. Stop.” Cas trembles and Dean frowns. Shit, did he do something wrong?

“Want to ride you.” Cas whispers and Dean raises his eyebrows.

Kinky son of a bitch Dean thinks and he slowly sits up. He manoeuvres his back against the pillows at the top of the bed and then Cas is climbing atop Dean and he wraps his legs around Dean's waist, hands clutching his shoulders and before Dean can even think Cas is sliding down on his cock.

He can’t stop staring at Cas, doesn’t want to miss the way Cas squeezes his eyes shut and his mouth opens in a silent moan. Cas stops halfway to allow himself to adjust to the heavy weight inside him, then he sinks all the way down taking Dean in fully and they both moan at the sensation.

Cas bites his lip, opens his eyes and stares straight at Dean as he raises himself up and then sinks back down. Dean is gripping onto Cas’ hips, slowly bucking up every now and then to try and speed the pace up.

After two or three thrusts Dean can’t take the slow pace anymore. “Faster, Cas. Come on.” and Cas obliges sinking up and down and Dean moans as he feels his cock slide in and out of Cas.

He finally hits Cas’ prostate which makes him cry out Deans name and move faster. Both on the verge of sweet release. Dean grips Cas’ hips tighter and Cas carries on moving up and down. When the pleasure builds, Cas throws his head back and whimpers and Dean leans forward and bites at the skin above Cas’ clavicle.

He watches as Cas takes Dean in and out at such a speed and he is is complete awe because Cas looks fucking beautiful like this. This stranger on top of Dean that he just met is fucking beautiful. Damn the blue eyed beauty for making him feel all these strange, new emotions.

Dean doesn’t want this to end but he is so close. He wraps his hand around Cas’ leaking cock and gives it the attention it needs. Cas flinches at the random touch but then starts whimpering again as Dean pumps up and down the shaft, swiping his thumb over the head and smearing precome in.

Cas starts murmuring Deans name again followed by little ‘yeses’. Dean is so content even though Cas is the one in control here. Dean is normally the one who leads and takes over but Cas is here taking what he needs from Dean and its so hot and beautiful.

Dean is pulled out of his thoughts as Cas clutch’s onto Dean's shoulders even tighter then before that it feels like he is about to break skin. His pace slows a littler and Dean knows Cas is about ready. Dean starts bucking up into Cas and takes over the pace. Hitting harder and faster at Cas’ prostate and then Cas is screaming Dean's name so loud and Dean's stomach is plastered in Cas’ sticky hot release.

The sight makes Dean hit his release and he’s coming inside of Cas and seeing shiny white dots behind his eyelids. Cas flops forward into Dean's arms. Panting and tired against Dean's shoulder.

They stay like that for a few minutes before Dean pushes Cas off so he can slide out of him. He quickly ties a knot in the condom and throws it in the trash by the door.

Cas is lying to the right of Dean. So tired but his eyes are fixed on Dean. Dean lies back and cuddles up into Cas. Something he doesn’t normally do but then what does it matter, he’s already done to many new things tonight why not try something else. Plus, Cas really does look like he could use the comfort.

“ Told you. -” Dean whispers and Cas murmurs something that sounds like what?

“-I told you you would have a real good time with me Cas.” Dean continues and then he pauses for a moment before calmly whispering. “Stay with me Cas.”

Castiel is completely and utterly tired but he can’t stop the grin from overpowering his face at Dean's words.

Deans belly is covered in Cas’ crusting come, and Cas is holding onto Dean tighter now as they both drift off into a heavy sleep haze. Dean's words lingering in Cas' mind because for the first time in awhile he feels wanted and fulfilled and he knows that when he wakes tomorrow he’s going to be waking in Dean's arms and he falls asleep feeling happier then he has been in ages.


End file.
